ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pirates Of The Caribbean: Treasure Of The Lost Abyss (2020)
One year after defeating Salazar, Jack Sparrow and Gibbs are going in a new mission. Together they must team up with the brilliant Carina Smyth and the greedy but heroic Henry Turner, also with Will Turner, Gibbs, Marty, Scrum with The Black Pearl and the Queen Anne's Revenge (who is now of Angelica's propriety after Barbossa's heroic death), to take down Davy Jones, who was resurrected by the destruction of the Trident and now search revenge, and his powerful army, from finding a magical sword of Cortes to take over and rule the sea. Premieres July 10 2023 Characters *Johnny Depp: Jack Sparrow *Bill Nighy : Davy Jones *Alice Krige: [[Medusa]] *Brenton Thwaites: Henry Turner *Kaya Scodelario: Carina Barbossa *Kevin McNally: Joshamee Gibbs *Penelope Cruz: Angelica *Martin Klebba: Marty *Angus Barnett: Mullroy *Giles New: Murtogg *Stephen Graham: Scrum *Paul Bazely: Salaman *Christopher Fairbank: Ezekiel *Yuki Matsuzaki: Garegh *Robbie Kay: Cobin Boy *Adam Brown: Cremble *Danny Kirrane: Bollard *Derloy Atkinson: Spike *Golshifteh Farahani: Shansa *Orlando Bloom : Will Turner *Keith Riciards: Edward Teague Trivia: Barbossa obviously being dead in the fifth film don't appear physically but is mentioned in a scene by Jack and in some scenes he is a foint of inspiration to Jack. Items *'"Jack's Compass'" *'"Jack's Cutlass'" *'"Jack's Flintlock'" *'"Will's Cutlass'" *'"Map to Flint's Fortune'" *"Jack's hat" *"Treasure Map" *"Jack's Sword" *Angelica's Sword" *Hector Barbossa's Sword" Plot At the begining Jack is on Tortuga with his friends, especially Joshamee Gibbs, they are searching a treasure and find the misterious witch Shansa, she telling to them who she know where the treasure is and Jack accepts, despite he is a bit sospecious, and go with her. However when they arrives Shansa revealing who she is working for a powerful evil lord who wants kill them and on that point she traps Jack and turned most of his friends in shiny Galeon, she revealing who her boss is Davy Jones, who is back to life thanks to her as she was a friend of Jones, Jones wants the powerful cursed Pearls and the Zeus's scepter for rule the world but he is not arrives yet on land but Shansa tell to Jack and Gibbs who when he will arrives he will destroys everything and make them and innocent people feel a new type of pain. Jack and Gibbs thanks to Jack's intelligence escaping and make their friends back to human and then they escapes for stop Davy Jones and recruits new allies. Jack, Gibbs and the crew sails on the Black Pearl and going to adverts Will and Elizabeth but they are captured by the Black Blood, new ship of Davy Jones. On the ship Jones kill Scrum as a sever and definitive punishment and force Jack to watch the death of his friend and gave up from him the first cursed Pearl, the Ancor of Atlantis. On that point Jones destroying completely the Black Pearl and force Jack to watch the horrible of his loved ship, at that point after having losted a friend and his beloved ship, Jack becomed angered and gave a violent series of punch to Jones but him as a answer stuns Jack and leaves him in the sea and start to decide Gibbs's punishment. Jack having losted his eye (Jones cut his sinister eye off as a punishment for having attacked him) and he is currently unconscious and he continues to float in waters. Meanwhile the brilliant Carina Smyth and the greedy but sweet Henry Turner are sails with their ship, the Bristol Crow, but at that point they discovers the unconscious Jack who is float behind their ship, they with the rescue donut brought Jack on their ship and save him, at that point they poot Jack on a table and start to analize how he is in that status and told them that the only way to defeat Davy Jones is the Triton scepter Jack wakes and he regains his senses, provisionally, Jack is wearing an eyepatch but luckily with Triton's scepter in the lost city of Atlantis. Here, Jack Sparrow meet Syrena and give Jack Triton scepter. Now decide who Zeus's scepter will be his new sword because he can't fight the most powerful enemy with a normal sword, at that point Jack have his iconical tricorn found and he start and alleance with his new friends, Carina and Henry, in this moment Jack, Carina and Henry going to recruits their new allies. Meanwhile Davy Jones discovers from his new first mate, Andrew, who Jack is survived and decide to take Gibbs as an ostage. As their first destination, Jack, Carina and Henry goes to Port Royal, in Giamaica, for recruits Will and Elizabeth, Jack reunites with Will and Elizabeth after some years and tells to them what it's happen since they have not seen each other and tells to them of the returning of Davy Jones and what he did to him, Will and Elizabeth accepts to help them and on that point with Bristol Crow and the Flying Dutchman they starting to make a fleet, they recruits Angelica, the whole new pirates like Salaman, Ezekiel, Cobin Boy and Garengh on Tortuga. At that point Jack with Triton's scepter destroy and kill forever Jones and all his henchmans, on that moment he resurrects Gibbs and Scrum and repairs and restore the Black Pearl, with his beloved ship back Jack and his friends sails to their beloved horizon and Carina and Henry back to their happy pirate's life, Will and Elizabeth back to Giamaica and reunites with Henry and Carina. Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Feature film Category:Disney films Category:Sequels